Gallonigher system
The Gallonigher system in the Colony Wars universe is a fertile system, rich in the resources needed for Humanity and the Earth Empire to continue it's expansion among the stars. Although the system is valuable to the Empire, the system is a hotbed of anti-Empire activity, as it is the birthplace of the League of Free Worlds. During the First Colony War, there were rumors that The Father resided in the Gallonigher system to avoid Colonial Navy assassins. At some point after the end of the First Colony War, Gallonigher ceased to be the capital of the League of Free Worlds; during the Second Colony War, the Navy attacked Gallonigher, only to learn that another system was made the capital of the League. Stars *Evenstar Planets *Bennay - Colonized in 4405 A.D, Bennay was the site of a major League victory against the Empire in the early stages of the First Colony War. Bennay serves as the capital of the Gallonigher system, and may also be the capital of the entire League of Free Worlds. *Fortuna - Colonized in 4445 A.D., Fortuna supplies the fuel for League assault craft. *Morpheus - Colonized in 4462 A.D., Morpheus contains vast mineral-rich deposits. A series of conflicts fought on Morpheus helped establish the League of Free Worlds. *Acheron - Colonized in 4472 A.D., Acheron is one of the unique planets in the universe, as the planet is covered in large phosphorus lakes, which the League hid using large 'anti-reflectors' due to fears amongst the League of a Navy invasion. In addition to its phosphorus lakes, Acheron also supplies food to League-aligned planets. *Proteus - Colonized in 4491 A.D., Proteus supplies the ore used in the construction of League flight craft. *Midas - Colonized in around 4419 A.D, Midas previously had a large chemical processing industry; it is in the process of being rebuilt following attacks by the Colonial Navy. *Galatea - Colonized in 4517 A.D., Galatea contains several Navy installations that were seized by the League following the Navy's retreat in 4660 A.D. League System Database General Data "Gallonigher is the home system of the League of Free Worlds. All planets within the system are loyal to the League, although a significant number of Colonial assassins are known to be working within the system with the intention of destabilizing the uprising Certain details regarding the organisation and history of the League are withheld for security reasons. Other details may have been subject to data wiping by the Earth Empire as Gallonigher is regarded as the Earth's primary military target". Historical Data "Gallonigher was colonized between 4405 and 4517 AD. The Forward to Gallonigher Group was founded in 4387 by a consortium of Earth's leading scientists and industrialists. They were concerned that the colonization program did not include sufficient investment in the creation of new food sources. Information gathered by the FA-469 research probe suggested that Gallonigher would provide ideal sites for the generation of protein-rich foodstuffs. The consortium lobbied for the system's colonization until the plan was accepted in 4393 AD. It seems unlikely that Gallonigher met the Empire's expectations, as only the planets Bennay and Acheron were ever developed as sources of food. However, the system also yields valuable processed chemicals and minerals". Military Data "Gallonigher is under constant military surveillance from the Empire's long-range espionage satellites. Attempts are made to disrupt their readings, but it can be assumed the Empire is able to gain significant quantities of classified information. Gallonigher's defence systems are effective and yet small-scale. The League of Free Worlds has historically relied on guerilla tactics in all its military affairs. All other details are withheld". Category:Star Systems